


Wanting You The Way I Do

by raimykeller



Series: wtfandomfusion - summer 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Derek is Luke, Fluff, Getting Together, Gilmore Girls AU, M/M, POV Derek, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Lorelei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: Stiles is a new, single father looking for a place to call home. Derek is a grumpy diner owner who falls in love with Stiles the moment he meets him. And it only takes 5 years for them to get together.





	Wanting You The Way I Do

**Author's Note:**

> WTFF - WTFandomFusion - is the brainchild of [ quizasvivamos ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos) as something fun to do over the summer! 
> 
> WTFF is a 10-week writing and art challenge, beginning June 19th and ending August 27th. Each week, we'll have a new prompt that includes a different featured fandom, a randomly selected profession, and a randomly chosen beverage. Other than that, there are no rules! Join the fun and follow the challenge on [ tumblr ](https://wtfandomfusion.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> Week Five Prompt Words: Gilmore Girls, veterinarian, beer

From the moment the scrawny, 18-year-old kid swept into Beacon Hills and Derek’s quiet, boring life, with his sparkling brown eyes, sharp wit, and tiny, squalling bundle of pink blankets, Derek was a goner. 

Stiles’ Jeep broke down in front of Hale’s Diner on a sleepy Tuesday morning. Derek had just stumbled down the stairs from his apartment above the diner to begin his usual opening tasks in preparation for the breakfast crowd when he saw a figure pacing in front of the windows. 

After Derek invited the sleep-deprived man and his daughter into the diner, he set them up at a table and placed a large, steaming cup of coffee in front of him. He introduced himself to Derek as Stiles and the child as Joy. Derek responded in kind and silently went back to his usual routine, with the small cries of a tired infant and the young man shushing her in the background.

When Melissa stopped by later, Derek nodded his head towards the corner. Pretty soon, Melissa was rocking the child to sleep and Stiles was hunched over, tiredly rubbing his face and speaking to her in a hushed voice.

From then on, he didn’t go a day without seeing Stiles and Joy. Melissa put them up in the apartment above her garage, and her son, Scott, gave him a job as a receptionist at the office where Scott worked as the small town’s only veterinarian. 

Derek watched as Stiles became happier and healthier; he watched as Joy grew into a beautiful, sweet, and incredibly bright girl. And every day, Derek loved Stiles more. 

He loved him when he stopped by the diner for lunch and smiled brightly when Derek had his favorite meal already made for him.

He loved him when he would see Joy up on his shoulders as they played at the park across the street. 

He loved him when Derek was the first person Stiles would call when he needed help or advice or a friend.

He loved him even when he’d bring dates to the diner, though it killed him to see Stiles with someone else. But it was only ever one date, maybe two, and then he’d never see the other man or woman again. There was always something not right, Stiles would say, they never felt right.

The whole town knew Derek loved Stiles. Scott knew when he’d see Derek picking up Stiles from work when his Jeep died - again. Mayor Finstock knew when Derek would actually show up to town meetings and speak up in Stiles’ defense. Erica knew when Derek bought a car seat for his truck so he could pick Joy up from daycare when Stiles was held up at the office. 

Everyone knew, but Stiles.

Melissa remarried the summer Joy turned 5. When Melissa hand-delivered Derek’s invitation, she had one condition.

“You’re going to bring Stiles as your date.”

She flounced out of the diner as quickly as she had come, leaving Derek blushing and slack-jawed in her wake. And no sooner had the door shut on Melissa, did it jingle open for Stiles and Joy. 

“Derek, my favorite person! The usual for both of us please, and extra coffee with my coffee, please and thank you!”

Derek shuffled over to the table with the coffee pot and a glass of milk, and Stiles’ smile had him stuttering over his words like a damn teenager.

“So, uh, Melissa. Getting married?”

“Yeah, caveman, this June. She asked Joy here to be her flower girl, isn’t that awesome!”

“FLOWAH!” Joy squealed delightedly. 

“That’s right baby girl! The most beautiful of all the flower children!” Stiles pushed Joy’s hair out of her face and secured it with the clip he pulled from his pocket. 

Derek smiled, “I can’t wait to see you all dressed up, Joy!” Then he cleared his throat and turned back to Stiles. “You, uh, bringing anyone special to the wedding?”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Well, no, I hadn’t really thought about it yet.”

“Well,” Derek began, his heart beating out of his chest and his palm sweating on the coffee pot handle. “Would you, with me?”

“Are you asking me to be your date to the wedding?” 

Derek huffed, “Yes, Stiles.”

Stiles’ answering grin was blinding. “On one condition.”

“Everyone and their damn conditions!” Derek sighed. “What is it?”

“You take me out for a beer tonight. I mean, I’ve got to get to know you first before I agree to bring you to such an important family function!”

“Stiles, we’ve known each other nearly 6 years!”

“Tonight, or never. What do you say?”

Derek looked from Stiles to Joy, who was contentedly scribbling all over the menu with a crayon. There wasn’t a chance in hell that he would say no, that he would pass on the chance to have Stiles and Joy in his life forever. The way he knew they were meant to be.

“Tonight, and then forever. Deal?”

Stiles’ mouth dropped slightly, but he recovered, smiling the same smile that made Derek weak in the knees.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Sterek deserves a much longer, better planned out Gilmore Girls AU because DUH, but this is all I could do right now. Added to the list of things I want to finish one day! (Also the title comes from "Where You Lead" by Carole King AKA the Gilmore Girls theme song!)


End file.
